When trouble strikes again.
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: what happens when the sailor scouts start to have dreames? and what if their dreams start to happen when an evil force is taking over? will the senshi be able to fight the emany and dicover their alies and what of sailor moon? why is she acting sto strang
1. dreams and disscoveries

Disclaimer I do not own anything related or assorted with Yu-gi-oh Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon in any shape or form. I do however own Kayla Tsukino my own char and I have perssmision to use Jenna Hino in this fic as well. This story is a little AU but not really just my view on what really happened on the moon.  
  
***flash back in the form of a dream************  
  
  
  
A girl sits in the gardens of a befoul palace on a hot summer day. She is picking the flowers when she is brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her brother's voice. "Hey Kayla –Chan?" The boy said with a smile.  
  
"yes little brother?" she asked the small boy.  
  
"Why do you like it out here so much?" he asked her.  
  
"Well I like to think of it as an escape from the world around me. I fear something may be happening and our lives are going to change." She said frowning slightly at the thought.  
  
"Kayla? Will we always be together though?" the boy question fear reflecting in his indigo eyes that Kayla could not see however, she could feel his neverness.  
  
"I wish I had an answer to that Yugi however I am afraid I do not. But I promise you this, If something were happen to us I would find a way to bring you and me together again." Kayla said hugging the smaller boy. "No matter what , I will always remember." She added.  
  
Soon their mother called them out of the gardens and the to siblings whent to their mother's call. " Kayla I must speak with you." Kayla's mother, Queen serenity said after telling her brother to go play.  
  
"what is it you wish to speak with me about?" she asked.  
  
"I need you to meet with prince Darain this evening. I know you hate him so, but we have to keep peace with earth if we are going to be able to rely on them for any war." The queen said.  
  
"Mother, but we can't trust them or rather that prince." Kayla protested.  
  
"enough I will not have you saying such things if you do not know for sure my child. I am sorry." Her mother said ending any farther argument.  
  
"Yes mother" Kayla said quietly.  
  
****end of dream or flashback*********  
  
Kayla sat up in bed sweat running down her face. She cluched her head as memories flooded them. Once the feelings passed, she mad her way out of her room and out to the kitchen to make breakfast. ::why did I have that dream?:: she thought to herself as she prepared for the long school day ahead. Pushing any other thoughts out of her mind, she finished getting ready for school. On the bus she played her favorite music video while her mind wondered amisly. She was snapped out of it by the fact the bus had stopped and she had to get off.  
  
In class the students had a sub. After writing a journal enter for English class., Kayla lay her head on her books and promptly fell asleep. The other students in the class were watching a video so it didn't matter as much. Not long after Kayla had fallen asleep, she began to dream again.  
  
******dream flashback***********  
  
Kayla sat in her room awaiting Darain to come in. She had been told that he would meet her there. Even though she had found it strange, she did not argue the point. Sure enough He knocked on her bedchamber door. "come in" she said.  
  
"Hello dear princess." Darain said to Kayla who looked as if she could care less.  
  
"What is your reason for being here?" she asked calmly but with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I have come for you of chores." He said advancing twards her.  
  
"No don't come any closer. You may speak to me, but at a distance." She requested, however Darain did not fallow. He continued to advance twards her making her more unnerved.  
  
"Its nothing to worry about, do you honestly think I would harm one that I love with all my heart? I just wish to be here with you and nothing more. " Darain told Kayla with a hint of something unseen in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah right, I don't believe My mother is aware of this is she not?" Kayla demanded to know her voice razing with every word.  
  
"Calm down princess." Darain said sitting right beside her a hand on her left leg.  
  
Kayla scooted back but Darain continued to advance. Then she knew what was going to happen, but Darain stopped her before she could scream. However, before he got to far., Kayla's Most trusted Knight, Rowen, burst into the room and pulled Darain off the princess of the moon. "Get away from her." Rowen growled throughing Darain out. He then turned to Kayla, and asked, "My lady are you ok?"  
  
"Yes thank you sir Rowen, please inform my mother of this insident at once." Kayla requested.  
  
"yes my lady," Rowen said bowing and leaving to do the task at hand.  
  
"Thank you so much." She said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Your welcome." He told her.  
  
*****end of yet another dream********  
  
::What the?:: Kayla thought as she awoke again due to the tapping on the sholder by her sub. "is class over yet?" she asked sleeply.  
  
"Yes now hurry you don't want to be late." Her sub said.  
  
Kayla nodded and headed for her next block. The rest of school passed quickly for her. Maybe a little to fast for her. Though she did want to talk to Jenna ASAP. So as soon as her bus dropped her off at home, Kayla went straight to the temple. There Jenna greeted her with a small smile. Little did she know her life was going to take a turn for the worst. "Heya Kayla Long time No see." Jenna said with a smile as soon as she made it up to where the temple was.  
  
"heya Jenna. Can I talk to you?" Kayla asked.  
  
"NO problem what is the matter.?" Jenna asked.  
  
"well" Kayla started neveresouly., "I have been having thease dreams like I am reliving my life on the moon its way to strange for me."  
  
"I see, Now that not mention it, I to have expercanced similar visions and dreams I think we should call a meeting." Jenna suggested.  
  
"Good idea lets call everyone." Kayla said in agreement.  
  
Five minutes latter everyone had been called over for a major important meeting. As soon as all the Senshi had arrived they headed for the fire room where Jenna conducted a fire reading. Kayla who usually hated them, was the one most egger to get started this time. Jenna started things off by chanting the other senshi joining her. Once a picture formed in the fire, everyone's jaws dropped including Kayla's when the information Jenna was explaining reached her ears. The images were exactly like the ones in her dream.  
  
"So I have a little brother?" Kayla asked.  
  
"It appears that way. However it also appears we have more allies." Jenna explained.  
  
"Oh?" Ami asked.  
  
"That is so cool." Lita exclaimed.  
  
"I wonder. if maybe I must find this brother of mine and our new alies before things get really bad.  
  
"This means we have a new war." Mina who was the last to speak up said, her blue eyes full of concern.  
  
"I am afraid so Mina Chan, I don't like it any more then you do." Jenna said.  
  
"I am worried, if my dream is telling me all of this, then what is to become of us?" Kayla asked no one in particular.  
  
"I wish I knew. I suggest we all go and get some sleep. Talk some more tomarra." Jenna also suggested noticing the time.  
  
"Good idea" Kayla smiled getting up to leave.  
  
*******while all this happened at the temple and at school******  
  
Darain had a dream, however this one was given to him by an evil force who unknown to anyone at this time had complete control over him. He appeared normal and just plain annoying to Kayla and her friends, however this idea was going to change very quickly. The evil leader was showing Darain a picture of Kayla with another man. Angered by the fact he couldn't get Kayla's hand in marriage on the moon this just increased his temper ten times as much. Then the image fated to reviel a little girl with Kayla and this other man. "If you do not do something now, she will bare a child and you will lose her for ever." The voice said evilly.  
  
With a start Darain woke up. The first thing he did was go over to kayla's house and destroy her family and leave nothing behind accept her Pc. He didn't think Her computer to be of any danger in his quest. He just didn't know how wrong he was in assuming Kayla wouldn't use her PC to help her out.  
  
******* Back at the temple.******  
  
Kayla waved by to her senshi friends and went to what she called home. However when she entered the house the first thing she heard, or in this case didn't hear was noise. ::its way to quiet:: she thought to herself as she crept through the house making sure to be on her guard. ::I Have to do something and quickly something isn't right I know it I feel it.:: she thought as the next thought to cross her mind was to grab her computer and run. She walked with a bad limp to her room and packed her computer along with a few days worth of clothing. "That should do it for now" she said aloud. However, what she didn't know was Darain was waiting right outside for her with the intent to kill or maybe something just as horrible…What ever the reason Kayla didn't give anything a chance to happen. She dashed out of the door faster then Darain could blink. She was so worried she did not notice the person she crashed into until he jumped back and made his prance known. "Goman" Kayla said pulling back so that she was no longer on the stranger.  
  
"its Ok miss." The stranger replied.  
  
"oh ok "goman again." Kayla stammered as she moved away from him leaving him to think about what just happened.  
  
Once she reached the bus stop it hit her. ::he is the one in my dreams or his voice is so close. :: she thought. Kayla then froze for several seconds as another thought raced through her mind. Little did she know the stranger was watching her from a distance. ::can it be after all thease years?:: He thought to himself as Kayla disappeared through the crowed of people heading to their assigned busses. He bought a ticket in order to fallow the young girl. ::If I am right, then my search is over after all these years:: the boy thought. ::but what if she doesn't remember me how will she treat me then?:: he asked himself risking that simple fact that Kayla could reject him. "oh Kayla please remember me." He whispered so low only he could hear. He then boarded the bus before Kayla did taking the seat next to the wheelchair space.  
  
Kayla let herself be loaded on to the bus tears welling up in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried the tears would not fall and she was in so much stress and pain from the losses she knew she had. Finally the silently started to fall when a reassuring hand touched her shoulder. "Kayla Tsukino?" The stranger from before neverouslly asked.  
  
"How did you..?" she asked looking up through tear filled eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"I will be but thank you for asking. Just who are you are you?" Kayla asked trying to make her voice hide how she felt at the moment.  
  
"The name is Rowen and read your name off your student ID tag." He reminded her.  
  
"Ohs I forgot about that thing." Kayla replied sheepishly. And yes I will be ok." She said as she closed her eyes and feel into a sleep.  
  
::poor girl is going to get in way over her head I must help her.:: rowen thought covering her up with his jacket. He then stroked her hair softly. ::if only you remembered me my love:: he thought watching the girl sleep away in the chair.  
  
*****Dream *******  
  
The place was under attack . Kayla had taken Yugi to a safe place to wait out the battle. "Sister I am scared." Yugi admitted to his older sister as they began running.  
  
"I know me to brother." Kayla said. "But Rowen will protect us. He has swarn himself to our family nothing will happen to us I promise." Kayla added as dark forces surrounded herself and Yugi. Kayla gasped and picked up her little brother. "come on" she then ran in another direction as Darain cut her off. "If I can't have you then you die princess." He growled striking at Yugi with his sward, which Kayla tried to protect him. This worked and she got him to safety. " go Yugi Chan go where it is safe please take this for your puzzle. " she then placed something around a puzzle that he had and then around his neck. The boy nodded and ran off as Darain came for his sister. All that was herd was her scream as the sward sliced down her body from the neck down. A man in dark blue armor saw this his dark blue eyes filled with hate an anger for what Darain had done. Without a second glance or thought the man launched a golden arrow and shot it. The golden arrow flew straight and Darain saw it a little to late and it landed a fatel blow to his chest. The mysterious Knight looked over at the princess. "I love you I hope you can hear me. But I just wanted to say I love you and I will do all I can to protect you. Then darkness engulfed everything destroying the palace and everyone in it. The queen was the only one left and knew she was dying along with the rest of her kingdom every planet had fallen the warriors senshi and knights had been killed. However, the queen was not going to let it all end that way. Using the last of her life she locked everything up in the silver crystal and sent it along with 3 cat guardians to a new future on earth where the powers would be reawakened. A man on earth , about that same time had already prepared mystical armor for the nine knights of the kingdoms, 4 being claimed by evil about the same time barrel appeared in the nege realm.  
  
***** End of dream******  
  
Kayla woke up with a start again realizing she was still on the bus. She yawned then turned her action to the boy sleeping in the chair besides her using her armrest as a pillow. ::its all so real yet that was my past. So that means. she thought to herself as she typed in a missing person's directory on her PC for Yugi hoping something would come up. When nothing came up she became discouraged then thought :: No I must find him If there is really evil back then he may very well be the next target. Or the first depeding on how you look at it…  
  
A/N: I know kind of long but I couldn't think of where to break off this story for new chapters. Please read and review its my first 3 way crossover. 


	2. the search begains and more pices of the...

Disclaimer I do not own anything so don't try me. I own only what I claim is mine, which would be this story, pretty much.  
  
A/N: I will try to include more information about the past. I will also try to change focous around as well no promises though.  
  
***in a dream****  
  
A boy with large indigo eyes looked on from his hiding place as the man known as Darain had attacked his sister. He saw the knight kneeling in front of his sister but dared not to move. He was frozen in fear.  
  
The scene changed to a few minutes before when the girl known as his sister wove a leather strap with gold trimmings on it around what appeared to be an upside down triangle that felt like a permid sort of with an engraved picture of an eye on one side. She then placed it around his neck. "here you go Yugi take this it is my gift to you and remember if you keep your memories alive in your heart we will never be apart." She said to him.  
  
********end of dream******  
  
A small boy who appeared to be of age 10 climbed out of his bed shakely. He trudged downstairs half asleep still in his pajamas. It was quiet, however for this time of morning it was considered normal. The boy grabbed something to eat. He quietly whent back upstairs putting on his clothes and grabbing his deck of duel monsters cards. He walked out of the door and to where he always met his friend Joey for their walk to school. "Hey Yugi, how did you sleep last night?" a boy with short blonde hair and matching blue eyes asked looking down. He appeared to be about age 15 the same as Yugi was, however Yugi didn't look it. At first glance a person might think him to be about 10 or 11.  
  
"I had a very strange dream last night." Yugi started not trying to hide the yawn that was coming.  
  
"oh?" Joey his friend asked.  
  
"yeah it was about this girl. She looked extremely strange. She had long brown hair arranged in two pigtails. The tops of them looking like perfect buns. She also had matching brown eyes as well. We were on the moon and the city was falling appeart with us right in the middle." Yugi continued.  
  
"Yugi, are you feeling ok? That dream of yours is to freaky for words man." Joey exclaimed.  
  
"I know its strange, I wonder what it is about though." Yugi thought aloud to himself.  
  
"Man you need to relax." Joey suggested to his friend.  
  
"I have to work at the game shop after school today to help grandpa out." Yugi explained trying to indicate he didn't have the time.  
  
"Make time for yourself. This is what the 3rd dream you had this week? All about this Moon princess or what ever she is." Joey continued.  
  
"Oh ok if you say so." Yugi said quietly really pail at this point.  
  
"In fact you look ill. How long have you been awakened by thease dreams?" Joey questioned seeing how pail Yugi was at this point.  
  
"Not long a week or so now." Yugi said already half asleep.  
  
Before Yugi or Joey could speak the puzzle around Yugi's neck began glowing. Yugi didn't even cry out like he often did. The light disappeared and Yugi stood up and opened his eyes. Or for the most part it looked a lot like Yugi, This new person was now as tall as Joey was and his eyes were darker in color and also had a deafen determined look in them. "what is happened to Yugi?" the figured asked. His voice much deeper.  
  
"well you mean he hasn't told you." Joey asked confused.  
  
"NO he hasn't but I do know he is dreaming of the past." The voice said. "I had to take control of his body before he passed out on the street. I just hope No one saw me." The stranger, sometimes known as Yami, explained.  
  
"I see and no I don't think so." Joey said quickly as they passed the bus stop.  
  
The two stopped a minute and Yami looked around, his eyes looking through the people. He gasped when he saw brown hair in the crowed of people. ::that hair style:: Yami thought to himself. ::its like the one Yugi has been dreaming about. I must get over there and talk to the person it belongs too.:: He thought as Joey started to poke him.  
  
"come on snap out of it." Joey said.  
  
"Huh? Yami asked.  
  
"your spacing out." Joey informed the former pharaoh.  
  
"oh oops. " Yami said sighing heavily. "I thought I saw someone Yugi has been dreaming about though."  
  
"really?" Joey asked.  
  
"yeah," Yami replied looking through the people and froze when he saw her again.  
  
"Yami, why don't you go over there since you can't actually go to school and I can say Yugi is sick." Joey offered as Yami nodded heading towards the station.  
  
******on the bus shortly after Kayla woke up**********  
  
Kayla looked around , hearing nothing she dismissed all thoughts of suspion from her mind. However, when the bus stopped two stops than was indicated on her ticket, a feeling washed over her. Standing and hopping on one foot, Kayla made her way to the front of the bus past all the people standing and approached the driver. "sir, I must get off here." She said loudly but not loud enough to cause a problem. The driver then nodded as Kayla hopped back to her wheelchair. Rowen awoke from his sleep at this point realizing the driver was coming back towards them. He read the ticket several times over and over. " this isn't the stop she is supposed to get off at." Rowen informed the driver.  
  
"The lady requested to get off her sir, are you planning to go with her?" The driver asked.  
  
"yes I am thank you sir. " Rowen nodded and then reached above his head to get her bag from the over head compartment. Then he got his own belongings which weren't much seeing is how traveling was rarely a part of his plans. ::Even if she doesn't know me, I must and shall protect her. :: Rowen thought to himself.  
  
When Kayla got off of the bus, she stopped and closed her eyes using her powers to create a complete mental image of her surroundings. ::He is here I hope:: she thought to herself. Just then Yami passed her and she froze. Yami to did the same thing each thinking. ::why does he/she seem so fimular.:: However, Kayla was never the one to be the first to start a conversation or be the one to say hi. Yami turned and looked over at Kayla. "hello there what is your name miss?" He asked causing Kayla to jump.  
  
"Kayla Tsukino." Kayla replied with a look of question in her sightless brown eyes. She was in a "I don't do mornings " T- shirt, and a pair of light colored shorts and black sandals. Her transformation broach in her left pocket and her hair in its normal hair style. The outfit was far from the outfit Yugi had seen her in in his dreams, but everything else was exactly the same.  
  
"Hi, Kayla you plan to stay long?" Yami asked trying to make conversation long enough to find out more about her.  
  
"I have no clue right now." Kayla said sadness starting to take over her sensces again.  
  
"Come on Kayla you need some rest before you go searching for that brother of yours. " Rowen said walking up behind her when he realized she hadn't moved and when she spoke there was a hint of something wrong in her voice which worried him. He chose to keep quiet and question her more about after they were alone.  
  
"Nice meeting you sir, hope to see you around." Kayla said quietly but a little more cheerfully as she nodded to Rowen and agreed to sleep some before going on her search.  
  
A few minutes latter, Rowen had found a hotel right next or rather near by the game shop where Yugi worked and lived with his grandfather. Kayla was so tired that when she found the bed she instantly feel asleep on it. Rowen covered the sleeping girl up and kissed her softly. "sleep well my love I will be here for you." He whispered into her ear. She began to be plugged by dreams of the past yet again.  
  
******dream********  
  
It was a dark night on the moon. The lights had all gone out for the night as the people prepared to sleep. Princess serenity was no exception to the call of sleep. However Prince Darain was not. He watched from a distance as the princess prepared herself for bed evil thoughts ringing through his mind. ::soon we will be wed then you are all mine.:: He thought not knowing that earlier that day the loyal knight to the moon princess had warned the queen of the Earth Prince's attempt to harm her only daughtor. Several guards came and arrested the Earth prince and warned him never to go near the princess again. "I will have her life if I cannot have her hand." Darain declared the next day in front of the court.  
  
"From this point I forbid you entrance to the moon kingdom or any other planet aside from your own." The queen commanded.  
  
******end of dream******  
  
Kayla stirred in her sleep her heart rate increscent rapidly. This worried Rowen and he got a cloth from the bathroom to clean up the sweat pouring from the poor girl. A few min later Kayla turned on her back and slowly opened her eyes. "Rowen?" she asked quietly.  
  
"yes Kayla I am here." Rowen said cleaning up the sweat with fresh cold water.  
  
"thank you so much for not leaving me alone." Kayla whispered.  
  
"its nothing sweetie." Rowen said then asked, "are you ok?"  
  
"yes I am just keep dreaming about the past is all. I just wish I knew more sometimes." Kayla admitted as some of her memories sorted themselves out. "Lets go I think I know where I might try and find my brother" She added.  
  
"Oh really?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Yes, if he is anything like me, he will love to play games. So that gives us to kinds of places to look." Kayla said after thinking for several seconds.  
  
"Really?" Rowen asked.  
  
"yes, I think this place might have a game shop and maybe an arcaide One thing I love to do is to play games and spend a lot of time in front of them. So My brother may be the same, if I remember correctly, he did have a thing for card games back on the moon." Kayla said.  
  
"by the time Kayla had decided to get up, and go searching again, School ended for Joey. He went to the game shop to see how Yugi was feeling. Yami had returned home after losing sight of the girl and made Yugi lie down. Yugi reluctantly did as he had been requested to and caught a peaceful sleep. Yami smiled and disappeared back to his sole room in the puzzle.  
  
Several hours had gone by when Joey arrived and had a short conversation with Yugi who seemed to be feeling much better. Bakura, another one of Yugi's friends, also came by to see how he was doing. Right behind Bakura, came another stranger to the shop. When Yugi saw the figure in the wheelchair he froze in place. Joey and Bakura both looked at him in complete shock calling his name repeatedly. The one pushing the wheelchair gave the female a concerned look upon seeing the shocked look on the boy's face. But the girl paid it no mind seeing is how she saw nothing even though her eyes looked like they had no vision problems. "Hello my name is Kayla Tsukino." The figure in the wheelchair said first before asking if someone by the name of Yugi lived near here or even in this town.  
  
Yugi remained like a stone statue as the other two people got into a protective stance in front of the counter and in front of Yugi. "who wants to know?!" Joey yelled to the girl.  
  
"She is here at last. Come back in search of her kid brother from so long ago." An old man said walking out of the back room once he had heard the sound of Kayla's voice.  
  
  
  
*******back in Jenna's temple****************  
  
Jenna was working on the sweeping when she fell to her knees. She grabbed her head in pain as a vision hit her full force.  
  
****vision*********  
  
A raven hued girl sat in the palace gardens amongst her rose bushes. She was singing one of her favorite songs. "oh starry night" as she waited passing time away. Her loyal knight approached her with a rose in hand. He placed in her hair and looked into her lavender eyes with his own tiger blue eyes. A smile graced his lips. "Hello my lady" he said with his natural bright smile.  
  
"Hello there sir Ryo" Jenna said giving the knight a small bow.  
  
"Would you care to dance with me at tonight's ball?" Ryo asked boldly knowing he may be in danger for asking such a question, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment.  
  
"I accept sir Ryo it would be my pleasure. Meet me there dressed in your best. " Jenna replied with a gentle smile of her own.  
  
*****end of vision******  
  
As quickly as the pain the vision caused it left, leaving Jenna with several questions in her mind. ::I Wonder what happened to him:: she thought to herself. The sound of another person coming up the temple stairs snapped her out of her thoughts. "Chad there you are you lazy…" Jenna began to lecture, but was cut short when she saw the person. He looked nothing like Chad except maybe he had long hair. However, this man's hair was jet black and he had the most amazing tiger blue eyes you ever did see. Jenna's voice caught in her thought as she watched the man approach her.  
  
  
  
A/N: here is ch 2 I hope you like. Sorry if the ratting is a little high, however there is good reason for it, but right now it won't appear that way. You will see why. I couldn't think how to end this chapter but this is the best I could I could do sorry about that. Any other questions will soon be answered in time please leave any you have in a review or email them to me at sailorm@aug.com my inbox is always open for answering questions Please do NOT use it to fwd me stuff cause I don't read those and most of them get deleted before I open them. 


	3. reactions

Disclaimer I only own Kayla and am barrowing Jenna for the purpose of this story so please do not sue me because I swear this will get a complaint from me.  
  
Yugi blinked in confusion a few times as Joey got an annoyed look. "What do you want with Yugi?" Joey asked again.  
  
"I mean you people no harm I assure you. " Kayla said trying to hide how she felt inside. "I was just looking for someone I knew a long time ago, I am not even sure he kept his own name or changed it." She added.  
  
"Look girl or um…. miss… Tsukino, I am sorry you sound like you have lost someone or something." Joey said quietly calming down his tone of voice drastically.  
  
"I have, everything I ever known and everyone as well. All I had left was a memory not much to go on is it?" Kayla asked her tone not changing in the slightest.  
  
Yugi then came out from behind the counter and in front of his friends. "I am sorry to hear that" He said and Kayla looked at him as best she could.  
  
"Kayla?" Rowen asked quietly still behind her trying to calm her down.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked her breathing and voice evening out.  
  
"You ok? " He asked concern in his voice.  
  
"I will be thank you again for your concern though Rowen I thank you for that." Kayla said before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better Kayla is it? My name is Yugi Moto, I don't know if I am the Yugi you're looking for, but if not I am willing to help you look." Yugi said after a few seconds of a heavy quiet that had fallen over the group.  
  
Then a few more minutes passed no one dared to speak for no one could of think of what to say. The place was deadly quiet. So quiet in fact that if a pin dropped it would sound like glass shattering or something. Then the bell over the front door rang indicating that the game shop had yet another customer. Kayla backed up out of the way still l unable to think of something to say. Thoughts ran rapid in her mind. When she heard Yugi's voice she swore to herself that in fact he was the one she had been searching for all of these years even though only today she had really started looking. ::why now is it really true?:: Kayla asked herself in her mind thinking no one could hear her thoughts not knowing about the mind link she had between Rowen and her brother and if she let her guard down like this they could freely look or listen on her thoughts. Rowen placed a hand on her shoulder after reading her mind. ::I don't know if you remember but members of your family and the senshi and I can along with my friends can communicate through a mind linking system but you have to let your guard down in order to do it:: Rowen explained in both their minds. "so she really is?!" Yugi almost shouted as his grandpa led them into another room where they engaged in a long conversation.  
  
"What is it?" Joey asked hearing and seeing the shocked look on Yugi's face.  
  
"Are you my sister?" Yugi then suddenly asked pointing to Kayla who remained clueless for a moment or so.  
  
"Well I think so but again like you I am not sure about that." Kayla said as it clicked in her mind that was exactly who it was and she was not mistaken.  
  
"Hold the phone you two are related?" Bakura asked confused.  
  
"In a way you could say that. It would go way back over 1000 years though." Kayla stated as Yugi nodded remembering more and more as Kayla talked about it.  
  
"Wow this is all to strange for me to believe, no offence to you though Kayla ." Joey said.  
  
"None taken, I would expect a comment like that actually seeing as how rare a story like this would come up. Its not normal and no one really believes the stories about the children of the moon family and the great war. Most think of it as a myth nothing real. More of a bedtime story. Only those that have lived it know the truth." Kayla explained as Rowen nodded.  
  
"We also have special powers we brought from that time that aid us when we have the need for them." Rowen added.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Well ever heard of the sailor senshi or the Ronin warriors?" Rowen then asked trying to explain things a little more.  
  
Joey and Bakura both nodded and Joey said, "you mean those people are real, and she is a sailor and you a Ronin?"  
  
Something is going to happen, I know it otherwise we would not be getting our memories back like this." Kayla said.  
  
"To true, I think we were all meant to meet up." Rowen added thinking it over.  
  
"So Jenna may have met one of your friends then?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Most likely." Rowen stated.  
  
Time passed and Kayla feel asleep again in her wheelchair nothing in her stomach which was becoming normal for her. It was rare that she wanted to eat and being in a strange place just made it much worse for her. Yugi's grandfather offered to let Kayla and Rowen sleep in the guest rooms instead of spending so much money on a hotel room while they were in town. Rowen accepted the offer and took Kayla off to bed staying with her until he decided to crash for the night himself. He was reluctant to leave Kayla in a room by herself knowing of her dreams and how they had prevented her from sleeping, but he didn't want to give her any idea that he was out to hurt her. ::I wish I knew if she still loved me:: he thought making sure no one heard his thoughts as he quietly walked next door to his room for the night.  
  
  
  
******************at the temple****************  
  
The man stopped in front of the temple inches from Jenna. He smiled at her and greeted her with a simple hello. Jenna replied and sighed to herself turning to finish up. "If you are out to buy charms, the temple store is closed today. Please if that is your reason for coming, come back another time." She told him trying to dismiss her thoughts from her mind but found this to be nearly impossible.  
  
"NO actually I have come here to speak with a Jenna Hino, if this is a bad time, I can always come back." The man said turning to leave the temple.  
  
"No, wait don't go. I can talk now I am Jenna Hino, what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Jenna said in a rush dropping the broom.  
  
"Who, it ok no need to freak." The stranger said.  
  
"Oh sorry sir." Jenna said letting herself calm down not sure what to think do or say or if there was anything that could be said at a time like this.  
  
"My name is Ryo and I was the knight sworn to protect you and the mars kingdom." Ryo stated and jenna nearly fainted.  
  
Ryo caught her before she had a chance to hit the concrete below her. He took her down the hall and into one of the rooms. He then covered her up and watched over her until she came to.  
  
A few hours latter Jenna did just that. She sat up slowly and looked over at the chair by her bed. In it she saw ryo fast asleep. ::I wonder how long he his been there:: she asked herself as she pulled him over to the bed and covered him up. Soon it appeared they had traded places. ::Man he is cute when he is asleep.:: Jenna thought to herself again her face turning read at the thought. Then her mind drifted to a memory of their final days on the mars planet.  
  
  
  
*******memory********  
  
  
  
Jenna sat in the garden again this time on a bench by the fountain in the center. Ryo came out and sat beside her. She smiled at him and he looked deep into her eyes. "Princess, have I told you how much I love you?" he asked her looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Not until now." Jenna admitted becoming lost in the depts. of his own eyes.  
  
"I also mean every word." Ryo said leaning closer to her with every word.  
  
"Oh tiger eyes." She said happily as lips met lips in a deep passionate kiss. Theirs arms going around each other in an attempt to pull each closer not wanting the moment to end.  
  
  
  
*****end of memory**********  
  
Jenna jumped when ryo appeared to be waking up her thoughts broken for the time being. He looked up at her, "you should be the one in bed not me." He said.  
  
"No you looked like you needed it more than me." Jenna stated shaking her head at him.  
  
"I still think you should lie down." Ryo insisted.  
  
"Honestly I am perfectly fine." Jenna said a little tired but otherwise fine nothing really wrong.  
  
Ryo smiled and sat up smiling at her. "Ohs ok dokies" He said with a smile stretching he then asked, I wonder if there is anything to eat around here I haven't eaten a thing all day long."  
  
"Sure no problem." Jenna said with a smile walking into the kitchen to make him something to eat. 


	4. the enamy makes his first strike and som...

Disclaimer, I hate repeating myself so I won't. Just know I don't own anything..  
  
A/N: Sorry for my last chapter for being so short, but I ran into a bad case of writers block. I have a start for this chapter and it to may be slow going and short. I am sorry I will try and make them longer.  
  
In a dark realm, nothing could be seen. Not even if a person had perfect vision and equally perfect night vision. There was just nothing to see. If a person were there they would swear it not to be even a real place. It felt like nothing, if a person could feel nothing. One person stood in what could be considered the center of this void like place. His eyes shut and his head bowed. He also was on his knees. All of the sudden the area lit up with green like eyes. The light was enough to send chills down anyone's spine except this man. It if you could say it, looked over the man. "The time is coming. The princess has found her little brother and two of the senshi have been reunited with their long lost loves. We must strike before we are discovered. Ami, the senshi of the planet mercury, will discover us soon. While they are apart we must move in for the kill. Then the moon princess will be all yours." The eyes spoke with a deep voice that would make even the strongest person cringe.  
  
"Yes sir, I will attack the mars senshi first and destroy her love." The man said not daring to move from his spot.  
  
"No, the other senshi will come to their aid. Take out the ones that are alone. First go to this place and take out sailor moon, once done, you can't lose because with out her the other senshi will fall apart." The voice instructed and then he added, "If you wish destroy the boy and the moon brats boy friend. Once you do this, you can bring the girl back here or take her to do with what you wish." The voice said then the darkness returned and the man vanished only to reappear in the middle of the city Kayla was in.  
  
  
  
******That next morning ************  
  
Kayla awoke rather early for her considering the fact it was just daybreak. She was going to protest when the smell of food reached her nose. Seeing is how she hadn't eaten since almost two days before, she was really hungry. So she slowly got out of bed only to discover stairs. Kayla sighed and sat down on them. Rowen awoke a few minutes later. Something very unusual for him as well, but he to was restless and not as tired. "come on Kayla Chan, lets go downstairs and have some breakfast." Rowen suggested moving to lift Kayla up and help her downstairs.  
  
Kayla Shipley nodded and yawned. When they reached the kitchen area of the home/shop, Yugi was already downstairs and ready to dig into the food. Kayla even as hungry as she was, picked at her plate in front of her eating very little. Little did the others eating know, Darain was outside watching everything they had been doing for the past ten minutes.  
  
*******later********  
  
After waiting only an hour Darain chose that time to strike or try to. He entered the shop and struck at the first person he came across." Where is Kayla Tsukino?!" he demanded to know.  
  
"who are you and why are you here?" the man behind the counter retorted his voice sound like he was being strangled.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed as he came out in to the shop part of the house and saw Darain strangling his grandfather.  
  
"Never mind that, one of the people I am looking for is here." Darain snarled throwing the old man down to the ground roughly. ::good the boy is here my first victim.:: Darain thought his eyes cold and emotionless.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled running to the old man's side.  
  
"your next kid!" Darain shouted charging at Yugi when he was stopped by a mettle disc like object aimed right for his head.  
  
"Stop right there I will not allow you to harm anyone!!!!" Kayla screamed as loudly as she could in her senshi fuku.  
  
"sailor moon why you!" Darain, asked shocked more then anything at this new turn of events.  
  
"Why of chores and I will not stand by while the people I care about get hurt and I don't care who you are." She declared to a stunned Darain who watched as the person he thought he loved attacked him with her moon scepter  
  
Darain dodged it and laughed at Kayla who stood protectively in front of Yugi. He attacked right back and Kayla was a little to slow iand got the attack in the chest sending her flying into a wall. This racket had reawakened Rowen who after breakfast thought he might catch a little more sleep. Rowen cam into the room to see Kayla struggling to her feet but before she could, Darain launched a rose at her which wrapped around her pinning her arms successfully to her sides. Then the strange bindings began to shock her. Kayla screamed as loudly as she could and Rowen launched a stream of golden arrows at Darain who teleported behind him knocking him out. Yugi's eyes teared up and the puzzle began to glow. "YU-GI-OH!!!" he shouted as a white blush light engulfed him. When the light vanished Yami opened his eyes. Darain launched another attack Yami easily dodged it and the a symbol glowed on his forehead. It was that of an eye much like the one that was on one side of the puzzle appeared. Darain paled and teleported away the eltrfying shock stopping as soon as the person who started it had vanished. Kayla. Passed out her eyes closing as she lies limp on the ground. Rowen picked her up and took her back upstairs after taking the dangerous vines off of her body. He lay her down while Yami turned back into Yugi who ran back over to his grand father. The man woke up seconds later and Yugi hugged him tightly. "What happened?" Yugi's grandpa asked rather confused.  
  
"Well it's a long story grandpa I am glad your safe now though and that's all that's matters." Yugi said a little relived.  
  
"where are our guests?" the man inquired.  
  
"Upstairs resting. A lot happened around here." Yugi said sighing.  
  
"Its only a little past noon." The man said thoughtfully.  
  
"right um its just something that needs to be explained at another time please." Yugi said not wanting to repeat the story again so soon.  
  
Yugi's grandpa shook his head and let the matter go for now. It wasn't that important or Yugi would have said something. But he had to wonder what all the condition was all about first before daring to make a move. Yugi helped his grandfather to his feet before sighing heavily. ::I wonder what that man could have wanted with me.:: he thought to himself however he didn't notice that Yami was listening on to his thoughts. That is until Yami replied back using the same mental link. ::What is the mater Yugi?:: Yami thought back.  
  
::It was that man is all the one that attacked and injered sailor moon I remember dreaming about him. He wants the princess for his own personal use what ever in gods name that may be.:: Yugi thought back.  
  
  
  
************** at the temple that same morg*ing**********  
  
  
  
Jenna had awoken feeling completely refreshed. She searched her temple looking for ryo when it appeared he had just vanished. She latter found him in the bath washing up from the long night. With a never us laugh, Jenna blushed and tiptoed out and prepared breakfast. Ryo looked completely confused by her reaction until he looked down and saw what he had on. Which to say the least was probly not the best thing in the world to be wearing, but what choice did he have.  
  
After drying off somewhat and changing into one of Chad's kimonos, he headed into the dinning area when the smell of delicious food caught his nose. He sat down and waited rather impatiently for the food to be served thinking the whole time ::man I must be turning into kento the way I am drooling over the food.:: just as that thought entered his mind, Jenna came out with a huge plate full of pancakes and eggs and bacon. "I hope you like this type of food" she said with a smile placing it on the table in front of him. Once done she added, "help yourself, there is plenty more if you want it."  
  
Not to far off a man with ash colored hair and a unique yellow headband approached the temple bringing with him a friend or to. When his nose caught the sent of freshly home cooked food, he broke into a run his friends having a difficult time of catching up with him. "Kento get back here!!" one of the other members of the group shouted after him to only be met with no response. The one known as kento kept running dispite the fact he would get no where fast. However, this didn't bother the Ronin of the hardrock armor. The third person in their little group just shook his head seeing as kento had made it so far to his desired location. Jenna spotted him though and stormed over to where kento try to hide in some bushes. "get out of here if you know what is good for you sneaking around is against the law!!" Jenna yelled.  
  
"but mam, I mean you no harm honestly I just wish to have some of that lovely food." Kento said trying to defend himself.  
  
"Kento man, why are you sneaking around in people's bushes?" Ryo asked coming over.  
  
"I was hungry." Kento protested.  
  
"Kento, you are always hungry. And did you bring anyone with you?" ryo suddenly wanted to know.  
  
"Just sage and Cye, Rowen is no where to be found.." Kento said.  
  
"Oh I am sorry for yelling." Jenna said apologetically she then added quickly. "your friend Rowen is with my best friend Kayla in another city cause she was so set on finding her brother and probly didn't use her head. I am sure she has gotten herself in over her head, though her heart is in the right place I guess and now I think about it. I do see her point for leaving here in search of him."  
  
"why would that be do you think?" ryo asked.  
  
"She knows just as much as I do that we have another enemy to deal with and she knows that the new evil may strike him down first. I just wish I hadden't been so hard on her about it." Jenna sad her voice reflecting the regret she felt.  
  
"Its ok Jenna I am sure she forgives you." Ryo said reassuringly to his new friend and long lost love.  
  
"I just hope your right." Jenna said then she feel to her knees as another vision hit her. This time she was sensing the new evil force in another city. She stood and transformed and tried to run to the source but was stopped by four boys each one blocking her.  
  
"Jenna I know what you want to do but there is nothing that can be done the emany is just to far away for you to go after it alone. " ryo stated.  
  
"But what if it's after Kayla?" Jenna protested trying to get past him.  
  
"Then Rowen will protect her." Cye one of the other boys in the group said his British accent very noticeable.  
  
"You think so?" Jenna asked worry still lacing her voice.  
  
"NO need to worry your friend is in very good hands with Rowen. He will make sure she and Yugi are safe." Kento added and ryo took this moment to give Jenna a hug.  
  
"Thank you all I just hope your right." Jenna whispered hugging ryo back weekly. "I just feel so helpless sitting here and I just want Kayla back here, I don't care if she brings her brother with her I just want to see her safe." She added.  
  
"I am sure she will be back safe and sound and in the matter of a few days after she has a chance to clear her head and figure out where she belongs in life." Sage, the last person to speak up put in.  
  
"what do you mean?" Jenna inquired.  
  
"Well on our way over, I believe we may have passed your friends home, however the looks of it looked pretty bad from what I could tell." Sage started.  
  
"Place was wrecked pretty bad and parts were burned." Kento added.  
  
Upon hearing this Jenna gasped, OM my god no" she said shock all over her face.  
  
  
  
****** back in the dark void*********  
  
o  
  
Darain stood in the darkness of the evil void like place home of his master. He waited for the green eyes to reappear. He expected a scolding and a beating failing however neither came to him. Instead, he got complimented for knocking sailor moon out. The creatures if you could call it that then requested he return and steel the puzzle from Yugi in order to try to turn the power to their side. Darain bowed and teleported off.  
  
A/N: done with yet another chapter go me I am so good sometimes with these things sorry for the cliff hangers though but hopefully it will keep people coming back for more. Though I probly won't up date everyday like I have done cause I am getting writers block for this story and the only review was from a friend, so please people if you truly like this fanfic, please r*and R its not hard trust me only takes two seconds. 


	5. The capture friends split appart.

Disclaimer I do not own anything so deal with it. I am not in the mood for childish games or people trying to think they are better then me or something. Thank you all for understanding that fact.  
  
Kayla awoke several hours latter in a bed she was using at her brother's place. Rowen was beside her and he never once left her side. She groaned and sat up slowly blinking her brown eyes. "are you ok?" Rowen asked her once he saw her wake up and now was sitting.  
  
"yeah I think so, its just been rough and my head hurts." Kayla said.  
  
Stay here and I will go and get you something Rowen offered.  
  
"I can handle it, I will be just fine but thank you for your concern." Kayla stated still being stubborn about all the events thus far. She knew he cared for her, yet she didn't want to be told she couldn't do something even if it was out of worry from love and concern. She had seen and been put through a lot of that in her life and she wasn't about to go through it again.  
  
"I understand how you feel. Come on then let me help you downstairs then." Rowen said giving into her easily, not wanting to fight with her on the subject. That part about her hadn't changed in 10000 years why start now.  
  
"I thank you Rowen, " Kayla stated giving him a half smile and looping her arm around his neck for support while he took his other hand and wrapped it around her waist. They walked like that until they reached the stairs and Rowen lifted her so he could safely get downstairs without hurting her. He placed her on the couch and went to find her brother Yugi. He found the person in question about to make some milkshakes. "Hi Rowen is Kayla ok?" Yugi asked looking up when he heard someone enter the kitchen.  
  
"She is doing just fine and is sitting in the living room watching a duel monsters match on the T.V. even though I am not so sure she knows what duel monsters is." He stated with a small light laugh.  
  
"Want to go see if she wants something?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure" Rowen replied walking out to Kayla .  
  
"Hey Kayla?" He asked once he had found the princess. The girl had fallen asleep again this time she was hit hard with yet another dream.  
  
*************dream************  
  
Kayla ran through the palace looking for her little brother in a panicked state. Her mother had been talking again about an upcoming war and in order to be safe, she and Yugi must seek shelter with her most trusted knight far away from the moon palace. The other planets had to do the same with the other princesses as well. Kayla sighed as she continued to look for the little boy in question when Darain cut her off. She gaspped and tried to run in the other direction, but he picked her up by her waist and ran off with her.  
  
Off in the distance little Yugi had witnessed the whole thing . He gaspped as the earth prince was trying to make off with his sister. Ducking under the man's legs effortlessly, he ran in the direction of the knight's quarters and got the lead knight of the kingdom right of bed. The blue- hared knight jumped in surprise at the rude awakening and looked as if he were going to kill the person for waking him up. But he stopped short when he saw who it was, and the fear they had in their eyes. "hurry please!" a frightened voice cried clinging to the knight's robes in complete fear.  
  
"what it is it?" Rowen asked the young prince.  
  
"I… its… its.. princess serenity…" young Yugi started in choked sobs.  
  
AT those words Rowen's eyes widened in horor afraid the princess, and the girl he secertly loved more then life itself, was hurt or in danger.  
  
The scene changed back to Kayla and the earth prince as he made his escape with her. He pinned her to a bed and left her there. "if your mother wants you back she will have to give up the kingdom for you and the crystal you carry and the dark powers of your brother's puzzle will be given to our leader." Darien laughed demonically and Kayla cried out for Rowen to come and rescue her. She didn't know however she was really now yelling his name in her sleep.  
  
****end dream***  
  
At the sound of his name and the various screams coming from the young moon princess, Rowen sat beside e her and gathered her up in his arms whispering soothing and comforting words in her ear while rocking back and fourth with her. Yugi to heard Kayla's screams and thought to go see what the matter could be. What he found was Rowen holding a shaking Kayla, who at this point, had woken up and was now sobbing into his chest. Yugi sat next to Rowen on the other side and looked at him with question in his eyes. "she had another dream, go ahead and make those milkshakes, maybe I can I can get something down her." Rowen stated as if reading Yugi's mind. Yugi just nodded.  
  
"Right away Rowen, anything else I can do for you?" Yugi offered to the young knight.  
  
"no thanks, nothing for me I will be fine." Rowen told him.  
  
With that Yugi nodded and headed into the kitchen. He screamed when he saw none other then Darien waiting for him with a black rose in hand full of black angry evil intent energy. "time to die boy!" Darien yelled to Yugi who ran out of the kitchen the evil form chasing after him. Kayla bulted upright and grabbed for her broach. "Super Moon Crisis Power!!!" she shouted transforming into sailor moon.  
  
"Armor of strata!!!" Rowen called following Kayla's example andnd transforming into his full armor.  
  
As if on cue, the puzzle around Yugi's neck started to glow. It started to incace him in a bright light, but before it did he shouted "yu- gi-oh!!!" when the light disappeared, he stood a few feet taller his eyes narrowed and an angery look upon his face and a much deeper voice. Everything else looked the same. He opened his eyes and glared daggers at Darien who just shook it off as some big joke. They all faced off and Darien attacked right and left. He got a few hits in and corned Kayla. He delivered a blow to her head, but she managed to miss contact and land a drop kick to his head falling on her but. The bladed end of the staff Darien held cut into her right leg deep enough to show the bone in the back and causing Kayla to hit herself in the head by falling and hitting a large corner of a wall knocking her out. Rowen shot several arrows in the evil Darien's direction but the evil earth prince just simply created a dark magic wall that blocked any attacks directed at it including when Yugi tried to use the magic of the puzzle to break through it. Darien walked over to the beat up body of sailor moon and tossed it over one shoulder like a rag doll. Both Rowen and Yugi ran to save the poor senshi, but the wall acted like a force field preventing anyone from getting anywhere near him while he successfully kidnapped the brown hared sailor. "give her back" Rowen screamed.  
  
"Your princess is all mine to do with what I please." Darien smirked and oppened a black portal.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it!!" Rowen screamed running after the disappearing man.  
  
"It will do you no good, she is mine once more. Oh and Yugi, your next on my hit list, sorry to say you will die soon boy." Darien promised.  
  
"Like heck No!" Yugi yelled as he caught Rowen who had gotten tossed back from the force field.  
  
"I always get what I want, and I have your precious lover, do I not strata?" Darien asked as his form began to fade from sight.  
  
"Give her back." Yugi cried transforming, if you could call it that back to his normal child-like state. The one that made him appear younger then he really was.  
  
"Not on your life boy!" Darien said disappearing fully now the force field going with him.  
  
Rowen ran after the fading image of his lover but it was of no use, just when he thought he was close enough to touch her he feel to his knees. Yugi sat behind him a few feet shaking with sobs. Rowen moved over to him and embraced the smaller boy in a hug and rubbed his back in small soothing circles. "we will bring her back I promise, nothing will stop me. " Rowen vowed in a low whisper hugging the littler boy close.  
  
Yugi hugged Rowen, more like clung to him his small body racking with sobs. "why Kayla? What does she have they could want, and who is he looking for? Or even a better question is who is he working for?" Yugi asked all of these questions in between sobs.  
  
"I wish I knew the answers to those questions Yugi, but I am afraid I don't. The only thing I can think to do is to go back to the chery hill temple where Jenna Hino lives and see if there is something she can come up with on why all of this is happening and where Kayla may have been taken to." Rowen suggested.  
  
"I have already packed a small suitcase for Yugi, you must hurry back there while there is still time. I fear that Kayla's life along with the lives of several more innocent people may very soon be in danger." Yugi's grandfather spoke up suddenly from the doorway into the living room.  
  
Yugi and Rowen exchanged looks and nodded. "we will get moving right away." Rowen said in a quiet voice just above that of a whisper, as he added more to himself, "those people will pay for what they have done."  
  
*******At the temple*******  
  
Ryo stood by Jenna and smiled watching her finish up the morning's jobs. He offered several times to help her with the workload, but Jenna refused. "I can do it and I must" she would answer every time Ryo even tried to ask. Finally after about ten times of that, he gave up asking and just smiled lovingly in her direction pretending to read a book every time she would even look his way. Jenna saw his trick, even since it but chose to pretend that she didn't she loved catching him steeling glances over at her almost as much, maybe even more then Ryo liked looking in her direction watching the way her body moved as she swept up. Ryo blushed a deep red as he saw her look back the one time he forgot to cover his face with the book. Jenna to blushed as they made eye contact. All of that was suddenly forgotten however, when another vision ran through Jenna's head. This one was different, of the past yes, but one that would leave her clinging to ryo before it ended.  
  
****vision******  
  
Jenna was running towards the palace when something caught her eye and she ran to see what it was. In a matter of seconds evil forces trying to pull her appart from every direction all at once surrounded her. The sound of mettle could be heard as someone came with two swards expertly cutting the ghost like figures down. Jenna gasped when she saw who it was. "oh Ryo thank you!" she gasped as she feelt herself sudenly freed from the evil forces grasp.  
  
"No problem princess its my pleasure as always, but run while you have the chance." He begged her to do, but Jenna would have none of it.  
  
"But I want to stay with you and help you fight." She pleaded.  
  
"No its way to dangerous and out could be killed in this battle. The planet may collapse for all I know, you are needed on the moon. " Ryo insisted. He then blocked an arrow coming from the dark forces that had headed right for the raven-hued princess of mars.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOO RRRRRYYYYOOOOOO!!!!" she screamed as she turned slowly to see the dark sphere land right in his heart delivering a fatal blow to the guardian of the mars Kingdom. Soon after the ground beneath the princess and her loyal knight began to give way as the planet began to fall apart just as Ryo had predicted would happen. Jenna knelt beside the body and sobbed. "god dang it why?!" she sobbed almost forgetting about her own problems. A faint whisper could be heard., from the spirt inside the knight. ::Go my love and fight to protect the other planets for me please as my last request.:: it said in a form of mind-speech.  
  
"I will fight with passion in my heart and the fire we both share as one in your name" Jenna vowed to the limp form in her arms. She then left him and ran to the transport docks in order to fly to the moon already in her senshi fuku.  
  
*******end vision************  
  
Jenna found herself after the vision clinging to ryo tears streaming like rivers down her face. She shook in fear as her body racked with sobs from the vision. She kept muttering, "no you can't be dead Ryo come back to me please you can't leave me!!"  
  
"I am right here Jenna and I am not leaving." He promised her rocking back in fourth with her trying to comfort her sobs.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that wildfire…" a strange voice spoke up and as it did the sun vanished leaving nothing but a cold darkness behind…. 


End file.
